


【柚天】I Know Why

by Norah10086



Series: I Know Why [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norah10086/pseuds/Norah10086
Summary: “就算大雪纷飞，紫罗兰依然生长。我明白，你也懂。”





	【柚天】I Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> *整个就是《水形物语》基本设定  
> *为什么写了这篇：大概是因为奥利金的衣服让我想到鱼人？或者说在我的心里，他们两个就像《水形物语》的两位主角一样，无需语言相通，也能读懂对方（有点真情实感了呢）。  
> *标题来自《水形物语》原声带里的一首歌，就是女主角在实验室伴着它跳舞的那首。  
> *大量旁观者第一人称叙述段落，猜猜都是谁（你走开）

1.  
金今天依旧来得很迟。我在电梯口等他，看着一列又一列员工涌进电梯，前胸贴后背地杵在那里，个个都困得睁不开眼睛，耷拉着嘴角。这场景活像是生产沙丁鱼罐头的工厂。  
终于，他抱着鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸袋向我跑过来，挽着我的胳膊向沙丁鱼罐头发起了冲锋。沙丁鱼们的脸上纷纷显出不快，我们只能不断地小声道歉。门一开我就同时把我们两人的卡插进了打卡机——迟到症候群必备的技能。打卡机“叮咚”一声，和大座钟兢兢业业的准点报时无缝对接。  
“金，如果你实在起不了床，我得考虑一下明早起去你家敲门掀被子了。”我板着脸正式警告了他。金满脸歉意地看着我，像只咬坏拖鞋之后试探主人的梗犬。  
“我明天把闹钟定早一点。今天早上多煮了一锅鸡蛋，忘了关火就去洗澡了，厨房被我搞得一团糟。”金把手伸进纸袋，掏出两个鸡蛋一份三明治递给我，“算是我赔罪了，原谅我吧。”  
尽管知道他动机不纯，可我不忍心过多责怪他。我接过早餐，小声对他耳语道：“在那别待太久，昨天主管还说‘如果金先生是在用牙刷打扫的话，告诉他不必这么仔细，大扫帚在楼梯间里。”  
金噗嗤一声笑了，紧接着像是怕别人注目一样捂上了嘴。他把那包多煮了一锅的鸡蛋藏在保洁车里，推着车若无其事地走进那个实验室。我守在门口，把瓷砖上的污渍刷洗干净。  
一切如常。支撑这栋大楼运转的每一个轴承，每一个齿轮都按部就班地工作着。精英人士你来我往，谁会注意到两个沉默无言的亚洲男孩呢？  
但我注意到了金的表情——他的笑容。他仿佛不是穿着灰扑扑的制服，而是经过了一番精心打扮；也不像是去做一项日复一日的刻板工作，而像是要去里兹酒店赴约一样。

 

2.  
你问我他们的故事从何说起？  
坦白来说，我不知道。我没有参与故事的开头，我只是见证了它的结局而已。我只能从我已知的部分开始。  
我认识金很久了。他在某个科研机构里做清洁工，在我隔壁租下了一个墙纸剥落的小套间，成为阁楼俱乐部的一员。我每天的任务就是待在房间里画招贴画，画开福特车的男人，漂亮的家庭主妇和她的蠢孩子们。我曾经在中国待过几年，会点中文，因此金经常来找我，给我带些食物，会，照顾我的猫儿，谈谈楼下小影院刚上映的电影的情节。这个黑头发的年轻人像小太阳一样，总能给人带来快乐。我真的很喜欢他。  
最近他负责打扫的那个实验室似乎来了个大家伙。我听他有一搭没一搭地提过两句，不是那种一条腿的鸟或者是没有眼睛的兔子，而是实打实的怪物，半人半鱼，一直被锁在实验室的大水池里。可能是涉及到什么机密，金不愿说太多，我也没有追问。我们的生活没什么变化，如果说有，那可能就是金最近突然爱上了煮鸡蛋作早餐。这使得我每天早上都能收到一枚溏心鸡蛋——好像也不错。  
我最新完成的一副招贴画要交稿了，我盘算着拿到稿费以后要请金吃一顿像样的晚餐，再谈谈他的罗曼史。我有感觉，尽管他每天都能笑出“虎牙成为独立个体”的效果，但现在洋溢在他脸上的笑容是拜恋爱所赐。金很少谈论这方面的事情，我不知道他理想中的完美情人是什么样的，可我在这方面还算有点经验，给出一点建议总是好的。

 

3.  
结弦是金给鱼人起的名字。  
他俩的初次见面伴随着浓重的血腥味——结弦尖利的趾甲深深划进用电棍威胁他的主管的皮肉里。那男人凄厉的嚎叫引来了安保人员，众人七手八脚地抬走了受伤的主管，吩咐金和周两人快点把房间里的血迹打扫干净，不要声张。周有点吓着了，从头到尾没怎么敢抬头看，只顾着低头打扫。亮晶晶的水流裹挟着浓稠的红色在地板上蜿蜒开来，金提起水桶冲淡了那抹触目惊心的红，用抹布擦洗水池外壁上干涸的血污。留给他们的时间有限，他加快了手上的动作。终于，实验室恢复了表面的平和洁净，周把清洁工具简单地归置了一下，催促金赶紧离开。金离开之前忍不住回头看向那方水池——他看到鱼人露出半个脑袋，像个闯了祸的孩子一样，用那双细长的眼睛打量着自己。  
从那之后，金每次打扫那间实验室，都会停留片刻，和鱼人说说话。起初鱼人防备心很强，金一靠近就张牙舞爪，后来金用一个早餐鸡蛋收买了他。金还记得鱼人第一次看到鸡蛋时的样子，小心翼翼地伸出黑色的连着一层蹼的手指，戳了一下那枚鸡蛋，鸡蛋滑到池底，鱼人慌忙潜入池底捡拾，把那枚鸡蛋交还给金。金摊开手掌，把鸡蛋送到鱼人的面前，告诉他这是鸡蛋：说了一遍自己家乡的语言，又说了一遍英文。  
鱼人不会说话，但会认真听金说话，会用独特的动作给予金回应。金喜欢絮叨自己的家人朋友，渐渐地他开始和鱼人分享很多琐碎的日常，从每天两点一线的生活中挖掘一些有趣的事物。有时候他带来家中的画册和照片，把画面中的内容串联成故事讲给鱼人听。后来他知道了，鱼人来自日本，被当地的渔民发现后卖给实验室，携着濑户内海的温润水汽远渡重洋而来。因此他在自己的一本俳句集里为鱼人选了一个最好听的名字——结弦。这个名字变成了两人之间的秘密。金自己也不知道为什么，当他对结弦说话时，和结弦用特殊的方式交流时，会比面对着周围的人类更自如。

 

4.  
首先，我是苏联人，其次，我是个间谍。可我在美国人面前藏得很好，隐去了生活习惯的不一致，隐去了别扭的口音。在这里我就是一个土生土长的纽约客，是各类秘密科研项目里的一把好手。  
我本可以在任务期满之后回到家乡，在家乡的湖边喝一瓶烈酒，钓上半刻鲈鱼。可等我目睹了那一幕之后，我犹豫了。  
那天我照例去实验室做记录。鱼人最近的状态有所好转，歇斯底里或者主动攻击的情况都少了许多。有时候我会在暗处观察他，看他安静地浮上水面，藏匿在黑色皮肤中的细小的金色鳞片闪闪发光，像祖母旧首饰盒里价值不明却足够漂亮的老物件。他似乎总在遥望远方，尽管他视线可及的最远处不过是实验室的铜墙铁壁。  
正因为此，那一幕场景真实地出现在眼前，我惊讶得差点抓不住手里的记录本。我看到那个打扫卫生的，看起来总是很快活的中国男孩，抱着一台唱片机。那鱼人现在被关在水箱里，于是他把唱片机放在水箱前，取出一张唱片放在机器上。由单簧管与萨克斯交织而成的优美曲调随即传到我耳边。可我只是个无心的观众，无意中分享了他们的私人时光。  
他们——或许这么说有点奇怪，可我宁愿把鱼人当做一个和你我一样的人来看待。为什么不呢？你真该见见鱼人在听音乐时的样子，仿佛他并未屈居于实验室的水箱里，并未被锁链环绕，而是一个身在课堂，求知若渴的孩子，正用晶亮的眼睛望向讲台上的老师……  
一曲终了。男孩小心翼翼地把唱片取下收好，又小心翼翼地把那台唱机藏进放着水桶和抹布的推车里。我又往不显眼的地方退了退，希望那男孩不要发现我。男孩把手贴在水箱玻璃上，而我没想到的是，鱼人也有样学样地把手掌贴在玻璃上回应他。男孩笑着对鱼人小声说着什么，耳语般亲密。如果没有那层玻璃，我毫不怀疑他们会给彼此一个拥抱。  
没多久，男孩离开了实验室。这里又恢复了平静，好像什么都没有发生似的。我匆匆地完成了记录，心情难以平复。我记得我走时，鱼人还在望着大门的方向——现在我知道他在期盼着什么了。

「TBC」


End file.
